I Will Not Let Go
by JediVana
Summary: Ginny almost didn't survive the Final Battle and Harry is on the egde. It wasn't until a healer contacts him does he dare to hope. Song Fic to Josh Groban's Don't Let Go.


I Will Not Let Go

Harry sat in Ron's darkened room. It was well after the war and Voldemort had been defeated for the last time. The only thing was that Harry wasn't happy. Ginny was in St. Mungo's in a deep coma. After everything that he had done the fates still wouldn't allow him happiness.

He thought about the happy day they spent together the day before the final battle. She was acting strangely but they were all nervous about the coming fight that he didn't think anything about it. Now she lay in a hospital bed all because Lucius Malfoy wanted revenge for Draco turning sides and Ginny was the only thing with in reach that would provide enough pain to Harry and the rest. It wasn't even about Voldemort; it was about a son trying to break away from his controlling father and certain death.

"There has to be a way, …" he whispered into the darkness. " There has to be a way to save her."

_I can't understand it_

_The search for an answer_

_Is met with a darker day_

_And we've been handed these moments _

_Forever_

_But I'm reassured _

_There's another way_

Harry placed his pounding head on the cool window letting his breath fog the glass. He closed his eyes and let the painful memories of the elder Malfoy cursing Ginny into unconsciousness come. It wasn't long before he felt the hot tears running down his face.

_You don't have to close your eyes _

_There is room for love again _

_Ease the pain to realize _

_All that love can be_

Ron gingerly knocked on the door and slowly walked in. Harry hadn't moved since they took Ginny to the hospital. Ron now knew that without a doubt that his best mate truly and deeply loved his baby sister, now his heart broke for both of them.

"Harry?" he asked into the darkness.

"Has there been any change?" a voice asked. Ron breathed a little easier.

"A healer called for you in the floo. He wouldn't tell mum what it was about. You should have seen her face. –" Ron heard a crash and string of curses as Harry moved past him as fast as leg would allow. Harry had been badly injured in his final battle with Voldemort the least of which was his kneecap being shattered. Now he walked with a limp. The healers kept telling him to walk with a cane but he down right refused. Ron didn't dare to try and help him as he struggled down the many stairs, but when he did they found a red faced Mrs. Weasley and a haggled looking Med-witch.

_Forced apart by time and sand _

_Take a step _

_And take my hand _

_And don't let it go_

_Never let go_

"Mr. Potter! Finally!" she said taking a glance at Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she could throw something. "Healer McNary would like to talk to you about something. He wants to see you."

"Thank you." He answered as her head disappeared and he reached for floo powder. Harry didn't look back as he threw the powder in and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

Harry stumbled out and almost fell on his bad leg, but was caught by the waiting Med-witch. He straightened and she said. "Please, follow me!"

He followed her into a private room off the spell damage wing as fast as his leg would let him. No one was in there, but after a moment of tense waiting Ginny's healer came in. "Mr. Potter," he said in greeting.

Harry tried to rub the pain from his leg as he asked. "What wrong?"

Instead of answering, he moved aside and Ginny walked in. Harry jumped up and was about to embrace her when he noticed that the light in her eyes was gone. He looked at the healer who explained. "She doesn't remember anything."

_Broken, once connected _

_We were so strong and so blessed _

_In a simple way_

_So don't let me go it alone_

The healer left them and they sat in silence. Harry just looked at her as he tried to alleviate the pain that was in his leg. She looked like the Ginny he knew and loved but the light was gone.

He could feel tears in his eyes. "Ginny…" he whispered reaching for her hand. She pulled away almost instantly.

_Turn your head up to the sky_

_Nothing down below but me_

_Face the truth to realize _

_All that we could be_

_Torn apart by rage and fear _

_Hold on to what brought you here _

_Don't let it go_

_Never let go_

"Ginny… oh, Ginny…" He reached for her again and instead of pulling away she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't remember, …" she whispered. " I've tried so hard to remember. I can tell that the memories are there, but I can't reach them. They tell me that I am Ginerva Molly Weasley and I want to believe them, but I… I just don't remember!"

"You were more than just Ginerva Molly Weasley. Those healers don't know the real you. –" Harry said trying to comfort her.

"But who is the real Ginerva?" she interrupted.

"First of all, you always hated your full name. You forced everyone to call you Ginny. And second, let me show you…" he said offering her his hand.

_Hold your head up to the sky _

_Nothing down below but me _

_Face the truth and realize _

_All that we could be_

They sat in Ron's room at the Burrow. Harry managed to get her there without her family realizing what was going on; it was a stroke of luck more than anything else.

Harry pulled the old worn photo album that Hagrid gave him so long ago. Since then he had added pictures of him, Ron and Hermione and of him and Ginny. She cried, as she looked at the version of herself that she whished she knew.

Harry watched her as she looked at the pictures. "Ginny, I just want you to know that no matter how long it takes, I will stay by your side until and hopefully after you get you memory back. I love you too much to let you go."

She looked up from the album and he noticed a new light forming there. It was never going to be the same, but he didn't care. He knew that he would have his Ginny back. Not only Ginny, but also a new Ginny that he would love all the more.

_Turn your head up to the sky _

_Nothing down below_

_Don't let go…_

Fin

November 15, 2006

A/N: None of this is mine. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Song belongs to Josh Groban.


End file.
